


May I have this dance?

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dancing, Fluff without Plot, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Luke tries to get Ohm to dance with him.It goes surprisingly well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff. It didn't turn out as fluffy as I wanted, but I'm okay with that.

If there was anything Luke was sure of, it was that his boyfriend Ohm didn't like dancing. He wasn't sure what it was, but something inside of his boyfriend completely despised the idea of dancing, especially around others. 

 

Ohm was shy in real life, Luke had learned. Despite all the innuendos and dirty jokes he would make over their recordings, he was the total opposite in person, it seemed. Luke was positive he had moved in with a literal rabbit, for Ohm would always end up hiding behind something or other. Usually himself, now that Luke thought about it.

 

This probably explained why Ohm was now hiding behind the couch, peeking out at Luke. When he notices Luke looking over at him, he ducks back down, making some little panicked noise that makes Luke laugh.

 

Walking over to the couch, Luke grinned and leaned over the edge. “Something scaring you, babe?”

 

Ohm blushes and shakes his head, pushing Luke away. “No, no, I'm fine! Just hiding, you know, the usual.”

 

Luke grabs onto Ohm's hand and pulls him up, making sure to grab his other hand before he can run away. He wraps his arms around Ohm and grins. “You sure you just didn't wanna dance with me? Come on, Ryan. Don't be afraid of my moves.”

 

“I- It's not that I don't wanna dance with you,” Ohm insists. “I just don't dance. I really, really don't dance.” Ohm tries to wriggle his way out of Luke's arms.

 

Luke rolls his eyes and pulls Ohm closer, turning him around so they're face to face.  “I've noticed,” he says, grin slowly growing on his face. “And I'll have you know, baby, that I am gonna change that. Just you wait.” He kisses Ohm's nose, and smiles at the way his boyfriend gets flustered.

 

Ohm's face grows red as he whines and hides his face in Luke's shirt. He gives a muffled whine, shaking his head.

 

Suddenly Luke gets an idea, and his arms move down to Ohm's waist as Luke sways them back and forth. Realising what his boyfriend was trying to do, Ohm plants his feet in place, refusing to move. “I don't dance,” he repeats, voice still muffled.

 

“Well, why not?” Luke is genuinely curious, and he takes the time to try and pry his boyfriend's face off his chest. “You got something against the dance floor or something?”

 

“I… I don't like dancing. I'm bad at it, I trip a lot and it's awkward.” Ohm looks up at Luke, his face a little less red. “I just… I just don't want to, I guess.”

 

Luke frowns at this and shakes his head. “Nonsense! Babe, I doubt you're that bad of a dancer. Come on, let's do a little dance right here!” He laughs loudly as he quickly moves away from Ohm, tugging him into a more open spot.

 

“What?! Right- right here? Right now? But why? We don't even have any music!” Ohm is screeching at Luke as he stumbles and nearly trips over his feet.

 

Luke just grins as he catches him in his arms, then steals a quick kiss. Before Ohm can give some kind of remark, Luke quickly stands him up and twirls him around.

 

“Hey! I said no! I don't wanna do this right now!” Ohm tries to move away from Luke, only to be pulled back into Luke's arms.

 

“Baby, it's fine! Just relax and let me show you, okay? Follow my lead, babe. I got you.” Luke kisses Ohm's forehead and then begins to move, gently moving to a song he started humming.

 

Ohm stumbles a bit at first, but finds himself smiling and letting Luke twirl him around. “I think this would work a lot better with music,” he chuckles.

 

Luke looks at Ohm, then nods and lets go of him. He goes over to a little radio they owned, and turns it on with a grin. Then he's back at Ohm's side, ready to dance some more. But when he reaches out to take Ohm's hand, he finds that Ohm is backing away with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“Ohm? Aren't we gonna dance?” Luke frowns, still holding his hand out to Ohm. He tries a second time, stepping forwards and trying to grab his boyfriend's hand, or even his arm. Ohm just steps away again, this time giggling like a child.

 

Ohm watches Luke for a moment, before shrugging. “We could dance and all, but aren't you supposed to ask me to dance first? I mean, that's what gentlemen do, right?”

 

Luke rolls his eyes, then quietly walks up to Ohm. He holds his hand out, and looks straight into Ohm's eyes. “May I have this dance, you beautiful motherfucker? It would be quite the honor,” he says, barely able to hold back a laugh.

 

Ohm gives a giggle then nods. “I'm a pretty bad dancer, though,” he warns.

 

Luke laughs and then pulls Ohm back into his arms, gently moving them around the living room. “That's okay, baby. It's beautiful dancing.”

 

In the end, they're not really dancing. They're both wrapped up in each other, foreheads pressed together as they sway back and forth to music they're not even listening to. It's calm and sweet, and nothing can ruin the moment.

 

He takes a moment to kiss Ohm, smiling into the kiss as Ohm wraps his arms around Luke's neck. Luke's still got his hands on Ohm's hips, they're just moving along to the music, and it felt good.

 

“I fuckin’ love you, you know that? Even if you stepped on my foot just now.” Luke can't help but stare at Ohm, taking in every bit of him that he could.

 

Ohm's cheeks flush, as do the very tips of his ears. He bites his lip, a little habit of his (one that Luke absolutely loved), and then looks at Luke lovingly. “I love you too. Especially for putting up with my stupid dancing skills.”

 

The two kissed again, and then looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly getting an idea, Luke quickly scoops Ohm up into his arms and laughing as he makes a break for their bedroom. Ohm gives a small cry as he clings onto Luke's shirt, giving a pout as he's thrown onto the bed.

 

“I thought we were gonna keep dancing?” Ohm gives Luke an odd look, still pretending to be hurt as Luke positions himself on top of him. “I thought you were gonna show me some moves?”

 

Luke chuckles and kisses Ohm gently. When he pulls away, he leans himself closer and moves towards Ohm's ear. “I'll show you some moves, alright,” he whispers, enjoying the little shiver he feels come from Ohm. Grinning, he moves down to place little kisses on Ohm's neck as he slides his hands underneath Ohm's shirt.

He had every intention of showing Ohm a few moves today.  


End file.
